The secret
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Kuki and Wally have a secret relationship and at the same time Kuki is dating Ace to cover it up. Will Hoagie be able to keep their secret when he catches them? Will Ace find out? will the gosspic spread to everyone in the TND?
1. Chapter 1

This was an idea sent in by McQueen 2.0! thank you so much for the wonderful idea

I don't own KND or McQueen 2.0, that would be slavery/ kidnapping...

"Hoagie!" I yelled "what the crud are you doing mate!"

The tall thing American but he didn't answer. Hoagie, who was deep in thought staring at the wall, was propping his head up with his arm leaning his elbow on the table. I slapped his arm down causing his face to plummet into his mashed potatoes and peas.

"..?" I asked him slowly as he wiped the spuds from his face.

"Just thinking…." He answered but I still didn't feel clued in.

"About…." I asked but before he could say anything else Nigel came over and sat right next to me. He looked across the table at Hoagie and asked

"Hoagie are you finished designing twenty new weapons for tonight's battle?"

"….Yeah" He hesitated to answer but smiled. I just listened for details because I'm usually the last one to know crud like this.

"Hey guys" Abby smiled sitting next to Hoagie and a few short moments later Kuki sat next to her. Occasionally I glance across the table and admire Kuki's beautiful hair. It's usually in her face, it gets kind of messed up during the course of the day but I like it like that. I make sure to be conspicuous when doing this, if one time Hoagie catches me it's all over! Abby, Hoagie and even workaholic Nigel would never let me live it down.

"Can I borrow someone's history homework? I left my back in the tree house" Hoagie asked. It was convenient that we all had the same History teacher.

I pulled mine out first and showed handed it to Hoagie.

He was still wearing those weird goggles but I could tell he was shocked.

"George Washington didn't invent the dishwasher!" he said loud enough so everyone in the entire middle school cafeteria could hear and most of them laughed, loudly. I blushed and my mind filled with anger!

Hoagie had thought of himself as a genius since he was taller than me. Sure I had a growth spurt in August right before my 13 birthday but I'm still not taller than Hoagie, Nigel, or even Abby but I'm whole inch taller than Kuki, Which I am very proud of.

"Just Gimmie back my homework" I snatched it from him

"Fine it's not like it was helpful anyway" Hoagie snickered.

I may not be that tall but I was certainly tall enough to kick him under the table. Abby just rolled your eyes and Hoagie and I went out in a kicking war. After a few minutes things quieted down and I had arguably won the kicking war. Abby took one bite of her sandwich and Hoagie yelled

"OW!"

Kuki glared at me, she thinks I'm way too violent or something…..

I shot her a look that said "it wasn't me!"

I tried to defend myself but no one believed me and just scowled.

Until Hoagie burst out laughing.

"What's up with you foo!" Abby asked

"Abby just took a bite of her _Hoagie"_ he laughed almost falling on to the floor. While everyone else groaned. Abby elbowed him in the stomach for a terrible cheesy joke.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading! Please review even if you hated it!

Ps don't hate it

I don't own KND

After Lunch I met Kuki at her locker.

"Hey Kooks" I kissed her on the cheek.

"Wally" she laughed slightly pushing me away "Someone could see us" she giggled.

Since and interesting truth or dare Kuki and I ended up together. But we keep it a secret; Hoagie would tear us apart with jokes.

No one in the hall really seemed to care. Some people don't know us, others think we are cousins, and the people who knew us from some of their classes smirked at us but knew me well enough not to say anything to anyone. I would beat the crud out of them.

Lisa walked over.

"Hey Boyfriend" she hugged me and I backed up.

"Lisa I'm not your cruddy boyfriend" I glared at her. The stupid grin never left her face.

"Okay…." She winked at me. She has been doing this for a few months later.

I could tell that Kuki felt invisible standing in the background. I glanced over at her and could tell she just wanted to scream

"That's my boyfriend you tramp!" I never understood why Lisa was such a jerk to Kuki and everyone else for that matter, except me but what do you expect from a tramp like her.

When Lisa left I put my arm around Kuki to comfort her but quickly removed it when I saw the rest of the gang turning the corner walking toward us.

"See you guys later" the British Nigel said leaving the group, Soon followed but Abby and Rachel and a few minutes later Hoagie.

Next period was study hall but the teacher honestly didn't care if you even showed up. It's not like she took attendance, It was a pointless 45 minutes anyway so I convinced Kuki to hang out with me somewhere else.

Hoagie's POV

IS there anything better then numbuh 13 throwing up during a math test? Poor kid isn't very lucky. I might be the luckiest kid in the whole class. Since the intercom was broken I was chosen to leave the barf filled class room and get the janitor.

"Where is the janitor?" I asked myself walking down the hall trying to think of some killer knock-knock jokes to tell him on the way back.

I saw a door in-between a set of lockers marked with the words

**Janitor's closet**

I opened the door and what was inside almost gave me a heart attack!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own KND

My eyes where now the size of cantaloupes, as I stood staring at my best friend Wally and other friend Kuki…..together in a janitor's closet. They stared at me and I stared at them for the longest time. Wally had let go of her and moved his hand to scratch awkwardly behind his head. He took a step away from her when a smirk spread across my face. His face turned as red as an apple while Kuki just stared at us seeing what was gonna happen.

I darted down the hall screaming

"ABBY!" I yelled "Abby!" Wally took off after me.

Kuki's POV

After Hoagie had run off to tell Abby Wally ran after him. And although Hoagie was fast and had a head start he was no match for Wally. When I finally caught up to both of them Wally was sitting on Hoagie.

"You can't tell a living cruddy soul!" he told him.

"Yeah Hoagie please don't" I pleaded.

"Numbuh three? I thought you would be all for telling everyone about your…_boyfriend_" he said the last word in a very annoying fashion.

I admit there was a few people I wanted to tell (*Cough* Lisa *cough*) but we needed to avoid the awkwardness. The last thing I wanted was for Hoagie to crack jokes about Wally opening up so he never does it again. I worried this whole thing wouldn't work out and in that case then everyone would be stuck picking sides, it was for the better.

One the advantage of sneaking around is it is so freakin romantic! The second we hear someone coming we have to pretend that we loathe each other instead of love each other.

Like one time Hoagie came in my room to watch a movie in the tree house. Wally had to hide under all my stuffed animals. He must have been under there for 3 hours!

Wally helped Hoagie up off the floor.

"I guess you get really strong when your bed is boxing rink." Hoagie laughed

"So why keep it a secret?"

I wanted to tell him how romantic it was but Wally would never agree to it in front of Hoagie.

"We wanted to see if it would work out"

"How long have you two been sneaking around" Hoagie pried.

"About five months…" I was pleasantly surprised Wally remembered. I could see it in his eyes he remembers exactly how it happened.


	4. Chapter 4 Flashback part 1

Warning this chapter explains how Wally and Kuki came to be! Well this is only **part one**

I don't own KND

[About five months ago]

"_Wally, truth or dare?" Patton asked_

"_Dare" Wally smiled, expecting the worst but he wasn't the slightest bit worried. He found himself wondering why even is hanging out with these guys. The he remembered. Hoagie was having a few friends over; Abby and Kuki where in the other room watching a movie while the guys played truth or dare._

"_I dare you…to Kiss Kuki Sanban!" Patton, Hoagie, Nigel and Ace snickered._

_They all had their motives_

_Hoagie and Nigel just thought it would be funny_

_Patton wanted to see me run away like a cruddy girl_

_Ace thought if I kissed Kuki she would reject me and she would go out with him_

_But what they didn't know is I came prepared…_

"_kiss Kuki Sanban" was a line he had heard many times before and always had he found a way out of it._

_The guys had agreed to play it "by the book" ya know, at least one truth and one dare during the game, stupid stuff like that but Wally had found an actually rule book online._

_He reached into his backpack and pulled out a huge book a least 8000 pages long; Then opened it to the bookmarked page._

"_If a dare has to do with kissing, licking, eating or sniffing the player who is dared may ask for an alternate dare" Wally smirked._

_The guys read the page as well not believing that Wallabee beetles could find such a lope hole (he had some help from Kuki but she wasn't clued in on why he needed it)_

_Wally went to the bathroom while they thought of their new dare._

_When he got back he was surprised they had already thought of one._

"_Wally Ace's dad works on films…" Patton informed him._

"_So….." Wally asked hoping he was being dared to be a movie star._

"_So we dare you to take this break away glass vase and smash it over Kuki's head!" Ace fell to the floor laughing_

"_Excuse me?" Wally asked, he knew the vase wouldn't hurt Kuki but Kuki tends to over react and she is really fragile. She won't ever forgive him after that…._

"_We are a loud to offer you your old dare back" Hoagie reminded him._

_Kuki was in the other room watching a horror movie. That would freak the crud out of her. But that was predictable….._

…_..how would she react to a kiss?_

_Wally thought for a moment._

"_Fine I'll take the cruddy first one" he started walking out of the kitchen_

"_Wait!" Ace added "You can't tell her why you did it for 24 hours!"_

"_Can he do that?" I asked_

"_Yes…"Nigel checked the rules._

_The worst part of all this is everyone probably thought he was soft for not hitting her._

_Kuki was sitting on the floor in front of the couch next to Abby. He slid down on the wood floor next to her. He whispered her name into her ear and just as she turned around he kissed her._

_The kiss was for only two seconds and Wally left before questions could be asked._

"_Girl did you see that?" Abby asked "That woman was eaten by a werewolf! What's more unexpected then that! This is a robot movie!"_

"_I think….i think Wally just kissed me"_

_Abby turned off the TV and stared at Kuki._

"_What? When?"_

"_Just now!"_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know he left before I could ask"_


	5. Chapter 5 FLashback part 2

I don't own KND

Flash backs part 2

"_Hey have you guys seen Wally?" Kuki asked coming in the room for the sixth time._

"_Sorry Kuki still no sign of him" Hoagie lied and Kuki left._

"_Why are you hiding from Kuki?" Hoagie laughed_

"_I'm not cruddy hiding" Wally said peeking his head out from under the table._

"_Hey Look out here comes Kuki!" Ace shouted and Wally jumped back under the table, everyone laughed._

"_What is the big idea Ace, I thought you liked Kuki?" Wally asked him_

"_I like all pretty girls" he shrugged "My next target is that cute McKenzie girl"_

_Nigel spit his soda out across the table._

"_I….uh saw a spider" he blushed_

"_Yeah sure…." I mocked_

"_Wally how do you expect to avoid Kuki all day tomorrow at school"? Hoagie asked_

"_How hard could it be?"_

"_Well she is in all of your classes, in art class you're partners, you locker neighbors,"_

"_oh…crud"_


	6. Chapter 6 Flashback part 3

Ok so i changed chapter 10 of "Why Hoagie shouldn't try to make time machines" because the ending made little sense.

I don't own KND

_The next day at school….._

"_Hey Wally" Kuki smiled at her locker neighbor early that moring._

"_Uh….Gotta go I'm late!" he lied running down the hall_

"_Wally our first period class is the other way!" Kuki yelled to him but he continued running._

"_Oh…okay well bye Wally," she sighed_

"_I think Wally may be avoiding me" She told Abby at lunch_

"_He is just nervous girl, he can't avoid you forever…He sits here with us"_

"_I know but all day he kept saying that he had a headache and couldn't talk and every period he went to the nurse and never came back"_

_Kuki waved to Wally when she spotted him walking toward them with his lunch tray in hands._

_He didn't really make any eye contact with her and just walked right past her table. He went to sit at the lonely table with spider webs in the back._

"_Maybe Wally didn't feel the spark that I felt during the kiss" Kuki whispered to herself._

_After Lunch_

_Kuki ran down the hall way hoping to avoid talking to anyone. She was too broken hearted, she had a pain in her heart that no one could heal._

_Her goal was to get to her locker without seeing anyone she wanted to talk to, she was so embarrassed, all these years she was so sure he loved her too._

"_Oh hey Ace" she said in a sarcastic tone, she hated being mean to people and when she felt like this she wanted to tell off everyone._

"_Why the long face Kuki?" Ace asked as if he didn't know_

"_Wally isn't talking me and has been avoiding me" Tears dripped down her face. "I think…..i think he hates me"_

"_Kuki how could anyone hate you! He is just a big idiot! You should move on"_

"_I g-guess your right" Kuki said as Ace wiped the tears from her eyes_

"_I'm always right" he said in a very seductive tone "Do you want to maybe go out sometime?"_

_She glanced over at Wally who had just spotted her and ran down the hall way knocking some kid into a trash can._

"_Sure Ace, I'll meet you at Mario's Pizza, 7:00 ok with you?"_

review


	7. Chapter 7 flashback part 4

Thank you anonymous reviewer who left a review that just made my day! You know who you are!

I don't own KND

"_I understand if you don't-Wait! You said yes?"_

"_Yeah….."_

"_Oh sure see you then…." He walked off in complete shock. Kuki had always shot him down in the past. He was so love struck that he walked right into a trash can, specifically the one Wally knocked the kid into, trash and a confused kid spilled all over the floor._

_The day went on how you would expect. Ace continued flirting with Kuki and Wally was too busy hiding to know. In the past Wally would have stopped this before Ace could make a move…it seemed like Ace had the perfect plan._

_Coming up with excuses to get out of class was hard for Wally but he managed to get out of every class then the last period bell rang._

"_I'm free!" Wally yelled running out of the school_

"_Why are you so happy, I thought you would be pretty mad?" Hoagies questioned him_

"_Why?"_

"_Kuki has a date with Ace tonight" His smiled faded away_


	8. Chapter 8 flashback part 5

I don't own KND, did you think I did?

Wally: Maybe

"_What? Ace said he was over Kuki!"_

"_Obviously he lied to you Wally which means Rachel is safe…."_

_A loud YES could be heard in the background, done by someone with a british accent…_

"_Where are they going?" _

"_Mario's, why do you even care"? Hoagie smirked hoping for a confession._

"_I…uh…..shut the crud up!" I pushed him out of the way leaving._

_7:00pm…_

_Wally stood outside the pizzeria in the pouring rain that night staring into the window._

_He put his hand on the glass of the window, Kuki was laughing._

"_Cruddy Ace!" He kicked the sidewalk as the rain started to pour. "Why does Ace ruin everything" He ignored the tears and just sat on the curb; With only the light from the restaurant._

"_Wally?"_


	9. Chapter 9 the last flashback

Wow chickens are fluffy!

What….oh sorry I dozed off there for a second it's really late!

I don't own KND

_He stood up quickly._

"_Hey Kooks" he glanced at his watch, it was 8 and he could tell her now but he wasn't too sure he felt like speaking at all._

"_Wally…..what are you doing here?"_

"_I….uh?" he couldn't think of a reasonable excuse._

"_What have I got to loose" he muttered to himself_

"_Wally?" Kuki asked, Ace had gone home and it was the two of them out in the pouring rain._

"_Kuki I was dared to kiss you yesterday…..i wanted to tell you but Ace told me I couldn't, not for cruddy 24 hours!"_

"_So you where avoiding me because-"_

"_-because I knew you would want an explanation…" Wally braced himself for her to scream at him but she did the unexpected…._

_She kissed him_

_Review! Please this is the last flashback and I want to know if you liked it!_


	10. Chapter 10 forgot to mention Abby

Ok so flashbacks are over!

But I still don't own KND

Kuki's POV

"Wait…..Kuki you haven't broken up with Ace! And Wally you're okay with that?" hoagie asked

"I don't go on dates with him we just call each other GF and BF, he and I haven't ever kissed or anything"  
>"So I can't tell Ace?"<p>

"No you can't tell anyone!" We both screamed.

"Oh…"

"When are you guys gonna tell people, you can't keep it a secret forever!"

"…I don't know, eventually I guess" I shrugged "but until then you can't tell anyone!"

"Fine!" he frowned

"Not Nigel!" Wally yelled

"Not Rachel!" I yelled

"Not Fanny!"  
>"Not Ace" and with that we walked off. Hoagie just thought to himself for a moment<p>

"They never said Abby!" he thought to himself….

Review!


	11. Chapter 11 Abby

Ok so not that many people reviewed: C

Please review! Please?

Also can someone buy me a new pack of sharpies!

Hoagie's POV

After school I saw Wally and Kuki go home and I saw Abby walking down the street by herself and I started running toward her.

"Abby!" I screamed

"What do you want fool?" she asked hitting me with her hat.

"Kuki and Wally are secretly dating!" I whispered

"What? You crazy!" she laughed

"I'm serious, I caught them making out!"

"This is big!"

"Just make sure you don't tell Ace!" I yelled running home, my mom would kick my butt if I was late again.

But I couldn't help but feel like I forgot to tell Abby something…

Review or I may not update for 50 years! Sorry this is so short!


	12. Chapter 12 Rachel

Sorry I was helping my brother set up his story on here for a regular show, Adventure time crossover,

Thanks for reviewing! Now I don't have to wait 50 years to update!

I don't own KND

Rachel's POV

"Abby what's the emergency?" Rachel ran over as soon as she got the call. Harvey was nice enough to let me talk to her, as long as I wasn't Nigel.

"Kuki and Wally are dating!"

"What?" Rachel stared at me "But she is dating Ace!"

"Well not really, don't tell him okay! Hoagie caught those two in school today!"

"I won't tell Ace!" Rachel promised.

And the rumors begin…..


	13. Chapter 13 Nigel

Thanks for reading!

I don't own KND or any sharpies *sad face*

Rachel's POV

I invited Nigel to get some smoothies with me, he really needs a break, and he's been working too hard in the TND.

"What's up Rachel" he smiled, probably just glad I didn't force him to go to the beach.

"Wally and Kuki are dating!" I said excited

"about time! If two people are supposed to end up together then they should just admit it!"

I stared at Nigel for a second and muttered to myself

"When will you?"

"What was that?" Nigel asked sitting up

"uh….nice shoes?"

"Thanks I got them for Christmas"

"You can't tell Ace though! Promise?" I held out my pinky

He pinky swore not to tell Ace.

Review! Please review! Please? I am desperate for reviews!


	14. Chapter 14 Patton

Thanks for reading everyone!

I don't own KND

Nigel's POV

"Nigel where have you been!" Patton asked "You were supposed to meet me here 20 minutes ago!"

"Sorry Rachel was freaked out because numbuhs 3 and 4 are secretly dating or something like that"

"Anyway-Wait! What?"

"Yeah Hoagie caught them, don't tell Ace!"

"Kuki is cheating on Ace!" Patton yelled

"Shhhhhh"

"right sorry, I won't tell Ace, so back to the meeting….."

Review if you're a KND fan!


	15. Chapter 15 Fanny

I don't own KND

Patton's POV

"You stoopid boy!" Fanny screamed "We have to finish this project and your late!"

Fanny and I were picked to be partners in history class, I met her at her house Saturday morning but I was still late.

"Sorry Fanny, I had a late TND meeting with Nigel last night."

"Boys, they're all stoopid" she muttered.

"Boys are not stoopid!"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Well…..i know something you don't know!"

"What! That's impossible!"

"Did you know Kuki and Wally are dating?"

She stared at me for a moment

"Kuki is dating Ace though" she said in a much calmer voice.

"Yeah, don't tell him! Nigel heard that Ace doesn't know and we can't tell him"

"I won't tell him, now let's work on this project"

"Fine, I'll glue this here" I grabbed some paper.

"Stop your doing it wrong you stoopid boy"

And she was like that the rest of the project…

…..i start to question why I even love her.


	16. Chapter 16 Sonya

Thanks for not burning down my house!

Random I know…..I don't own KND

Fanny's POV

"Sonya!" I ran down the sidewalk running after her.

"Yes Fanny?"

"Can you tell Lee to meet Lizzie at Starbucks in an hour?"

"I'll see if I can find him….Why didn't you tell me this message sooner?"

"Patton was over, we had to do a project, he showed up late and was too busy talking about Wally and Kuki to really focus"

"What about Wally and Kuki?" Sonya asked

"Kuki is cheating on Ace with Wallabee!"

"Really? And why do you need Lee to meet Lizzie?"

"Lizzie knows of an attack her little brother and his friends in the KND are planning, she might be an annoying brat but we need her to tell us, they might ruin our school dance or something!"

"K" she started walking away and then I remember

"Oh and don't tell Ace!" I screamed

That was a close one.

Review! And if you have a character suggestion please let me know!


	17. Chapter 17 Lee

Ok so please review! Please?  
>Please?<p>

I don't own KND

Please review

Sonya's POV

"Ding-Dong!" I rang Lee's doorbell praying he was home.

"Sonya?" oh thank god!

"Fanny has a secret mission for you" I said acting as if it was important.

"cool" he grabbed his yoyo and ran outside following me down the street.

"What's the big rush Sonya?"

"I'm hoping to see Wally and Kuki on the way there as we pass their houses, to congratulate them"

"on?"

"You didn't here?" I stopped walking "Kuki and Wally are practically engaged!"

"What about Ace?"

"He doesn't know, and don't be the one to tell him!"

"I won't"

"I have to get home, it's getting…d-dark, you have to get to Starbucks and talk with Lizzie about a KND attack!" and with that I ran off.


	18. Chapter 18 Lizzie and someone else

I know how it's gonna end now and trust me it's worth reading!

Lee's POV

"Lee, are you even listening to me!" Lizzie screamed alarming everyone in the coffee shop.

"What, oh right sorry, Sonya told me something earlier that has been on my mind"

"What?"

"Kuki and Wally are together…like all over each other, Ace doesn't know and you can't tell him"

"who is Ace?" Lizzie asked clueless.

"Ace? The basketball player at our school?"

"Doesn't ring a bell"

"Whatever, just tell me when the attack is"

"Next Friday's pep rally, the KND think it's another secret meeting."

"Thanks" and I hurried up and left.

"Why is he in such a hurry?" Tommy asked Lizzie

"He heard some juicy gossip and wants to tell the world"

Tommy sat next to her

"Spill"

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"The tommy has no bed time!" he straightened his cape

"Whatever, Wally and Kuki are finally together while she's dating some other guy"

"What guy?"

"His name was…Patton or something"

"Ok well I have to get home" Tommy left.


	19. Chapter 19 You idiot!

SO there is only like 2 chapters maybe three left.

Yeah probably three…

I don't own KND

Sunday afternoon

Hoagie's POV

"Tommy I nearly tripped on your hat! Come pick it up." I called my brother.

The Tommy dashed downstairs

"Hoagie are we still going to the park?"

"Yeah, get your shoes on and we'll go"

My little brother and I started walking down the street, we weren't even far past my house. Just walking past an empty field as the grass blew in the wind. The sun was looking down on us.

"Did you hear about Kuki and Wally?"

"What about them?" I asked only half listening

"Kuki is cheating on Patton with Wally!"

"Patton!" I yelled "No Kuki is cheating on Ace with Wally, where did you hear this?"

"Lizzie"

"Look Tommy I have to go!" I turned around and started running the other way but knocked in to someone.

"Look out dude; I have to warn Kuki and Wally, their secrets out! The jig is up! Ace is gonna find out they're dating!"

"Sorry if I got in your way"

I looked up and saw none other than Ace standing right before my eyes.

Review and please send all virtual kicks to Hoagie for being an idiot

Hoagie: Wally is going to kill me!

Wally: You bet I am!

Abby: Of all the people who knew you're the one who told? *Smacks with hat*

The Tommy: My brother is an idiot! Wally can take you!

Hoagie: I'm not an idiot Wally lets work this out over a Pizza

Wally: fine

Hoagie: You order it and I'll get a movie

Wally(on the phone): My call to the pizza place take one! And action! I would like a large pepperoni pizza, yeah and can you double check to make sure it is, in fact, dead?

Pizza place: Um….yes sir all our pizzas are dead

Wally: ok well thank you, I want it shaken not stirred

Pizza place: what…uh….What is your address?

Wally: uh…..oh what the heck surprise me!

Pizza place: uh sir we can't do that you see-

Wally: I wonder what THIS button on the phone does. *hangs up*

Me: Review and the pizza is never coming so don't expect any


	20. Chapter 20 Oh my god its you!

Ok so did you send a virutal kick to Hoagie? If not do so now in the reviews!

Hoagie: Hey!

I don't own KND

"Oh hey….Ace" I said kind of nervoulsy

"Hello Gilligan, what did you say about Kuki?"

"Nothing?"

"I heard you say something about her cheating on me!"

"What? That's crazy!"

"No Hoagie rember Kuki is cheating on someone with Wally!" Tommy tried to remind me.

"The Beetles kid?"

"Yeah…" I looked down at my feet

"Is with Kuki?"

"Yes…."

"And you know now I'm going beat him into a bloody pulp now right?"

"Yes-Wait what? Fight Wally?"

"I have to show Kuki and Wally whos boss!" and he ran off without another word.

"Oh my god! Someone is gonna died" I muttered

"Probably you Hoagie" Tommy snickered

Sorry its so short! Review!


	21. Chapter 21  WHat the crud?

Don't forget to check out my KND doodles on Deviantart!

Merry christmas everyone! (Christmas in July) What did santa get you?

Wally: A jelous jerk to fight

Kuki: a fight to watch

Hoagie: a fight to stop

Ace: A fight to start

Tommy: a new cape

I don't own KND

Wally's POV

It was early Monday morning and the strangest thing happened.

I was just getting books out of my locker and talking to Kuki when Abby went by and smirked at us.

Well Abby always does that but then Rachel, Nigel, Sonya, Lee, and even Lizzie walked by and snickered

Somethings up.

I held my books in one hand while I shut my locker with the other.

"Somethings up"

A powerful force ran by and knocked the books from my hand and I watched them hit the floor.

"What the crud" I looked up and saw Ace scowleding at me.

"Hello Beetles"

"Ace?"

"Hello Sanban" he gave the same look to Kuki

"Hey Ace" Kuki knew something was up too.

Kuki's POV

"You could've just dumped me for him Kuki"

HOW DID HE FIND OUT?

"What?"

"I know guys and its cool I'm not going to fight." He smiled and walked away

"That was bizzare…"

"Yeah" Wally agreed and then Ace ran over and jumped on Wally's back!

Short right! But a cliffhanger

Hoagie: I'm going to live!

Me: I have a special part for you in the next chapter!

Hoagie: oh no…

Me: oh yes!

Hoagie: don't review people! She won't update then!

Me: REVIEW! I'll give you cookies!


	22. Chapter 22 The fight

Yay! Thanks for reading

*throws cookies to the readers*

I don't own KND

Kuki's POV

"Ace" I screamed in fear for Wally. Luckily Wally had managed to flip him over his back onto the cold floor. Soon kids started gathering around screaming

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

But the only thing I could hear was my heart beating.

I was in the front and I couldn't help but feel guilty, I never wanted to hurt Ace and now he's going to hurt Wally.

Sure Wally is strong but so is Ace

Ace's POV

"I'm gonna make you pay Beetles!" I yelled running into his but he pushed me back.

"Yeah right Ace!" He swung his arm to punch me but I ducked and he lost his balance and fell backwards

A smirk spread across my face.

"Yeah Smile while you still have teeth" he stood up and punched me right in the jaw

Abby's POV

"Girl what is going on!" I ran to Kuki in the crowd of student.

"Ace is trying to kill Wally!"

"Is he succeeding?"

"I don't know, it's hard to tell,"

"How did Ace find out?"

"Ace? How did _you_ find out?"

"Hoagie told me"

Wally's POV

Now I'm gonna beat the crud out of him!

"Ya know Wally I may never have known about you and Kuki if it wasn't for your good friend Hoagie"

"Hoagie? He told you?"

"From what I hear he told everyone"

I hit Ace right in the nose this time and once again he fell to the ground.

…only this time he didn't get up.

Skit time!

But since Ace is getting is but whooped out there I'll let him lead the skit!

Ace: I should've know Kuki was cheating on me! Here is a list of reasons she blew off our dates

I need to floss my cat, (She doesn't even have a cat)

I need to spend more time with my blender (It made sense at the time)

I have to check the freshness dates on my dairy products (gullible I know)

My crayons all melted together. (she …uh loves crayons?)

I'm attending the opening of my garage door ( I have no explanation)

I'm being deported. (she is Japanese, but I know she was born in the USA)

I'm having all my plants neutered (It sounded possible)

I never go out on days that end in "Y." (I realize now everyday ends in y)

Its my goldfish's birthday (I regret sending him a present)

My grandma is on fire. (Don't judge me!)

Ace maybe I should've seen this coming…

Me: review!


	23. Chapter 23 :D

Thank you everyone who reviewed!

Ace: why is no one cheering me on in this fight? I'm the victim!

Wally: Cause no one cruddy likes you!

Me: True Wally, do I own KND?

Wally: No

No POV

The crowd of teens hushed as Ace lie on the floor bleeding from his nose.

"Ace?" Wally kicked him slightly making sure he was alive

"Is he okay?" Sonya asked

Wally shrugged

"I'll get the nurse" Bartie yelled running down the hall

A few short seconds later the crowd left and the only people who remained in the hall were Abby, Wally, Kuki, Sonya, Lee, Patton, Fanny, and Ace.

" Kuki! Wally wait!" Hoagie was running like an idiot down the hall.

" Ace knows! He knows man!"

" How does he know?" Kuki asked

"I…uh…..I-I don't know?"

" I heard from Tommy that you told him yesterday for no reason" Abby stepped out of the way and Ace lying on the floor became visible to Hoagie

"am I too late?"

To his surprise he kept his eyes on Wally the whole time and not a single time did he try to attack him….

…..too bad he didn't keep his eyes on Kuki

"You idiot!" she screamed chasing him with her textbook in her hand ready to bash his head in with it.

"Kuki I can explain!" he yelled running for his life

But she was steaming mad, her eyes were like the devils, her head was red with fury.

"ugh…what happened?" Ace asked becoming conscious

"You lost a fight buddy" Wally smirked

In the end Ace had a broken nose; Wally didn't get in trouble because he left the scene of the crime just as the nurse and principal where coming down the hall.

Kuki on the other hand has a week of detention for chasing Hoagie around the entire school causing him to fall down the basement stairs.

Lee and Sonya sign Hoagie up for " Rumors anonymous" to help him with his problem of keeping a secret….

…..it appeared to be working until a week later Hoagie found Patton and Fanny in the same situation in the janitors closet and now that's all over school.

Abby is visiting Ace in the hospital hoping he won't press charges against Wally.

They all are friends again (except Ace and Kuki who will never be friends again) some people more friendly to certain people (Cough Kuki and Wally, Patton and Fanny, Cough)

And Bartie is now working for the school nurse helping her collect pink eye crust

Everything is back to normal….sort a

Review

One last skit for this story! Don't forget to read my other stories

Wally: I like cats. Especially with mayo.

Hoagie: Good to know…..

Wally: What do butterfly's feel when they're in love?

Hoagie: Excuse me?

Wally: Butterflies!

Hoagie: uh….How should I know

Wally: *shrugs*

Hoagie: I have a new and improve splanker!

Wally: Why is it new and improved? If it's new how can it be an improvement of something and if it's improved how can it be something new?

Hoagie: Touché

Wally: Adam and Eve were the first people on earth...Did they have belly buttons?

Hoagie: Uh…..Maybe Abby knows-

Abby: You leave Abby outta this!

Wally: Could your eyes be called an academy, because there are pupils there?

Hoagie: uh….TOO MUCH LEARNING TO DO….*runs away in terror*

Wally: We did it Kooks *gives high five*

Kuki: YAY!

Abby: Kuki you made the list?

Wally: Yeah you think I did, I still think 2+2= pizza! Mmmm Pizza…..

Me: review and answer my poll on my profile


End file.
